Caroline The Vampire Slayer
by SarahSmoldypants
Summary: Dr. Wes was experimenting on Caroline. He used what he use on Jessie on her, She didn't just drink all there blood, she would drink the blood but then rip out there hearth before the can heal. Caroline has to try to resist killing her friends before tey have no choice but to kill her themselves. REVIEW.


The night before

_Caroline was on her way home from a party that was thrown in a friend of her's of the cheerleading squad threw. It was dark out and she was all alone, streets empty, silence everywhere. She had been drinking a bit too much that night and was a little bit drunk that she stumbled when she walked. She took out her phone to call Elena to come pick her up because she had somehow ended up walking into a forest. Just her luck, there was no would be left out in a dark forest, alone, drunk, with no service. Wasn't that great she thought. The sound of a twig snapping came from behind her, she quickly turned around using her vampire speed but nobody was there, just endless darkness ahead of her. It was just your imagination, Caroline. She said in her head trying to convice herself. She continued walking through the forest using the light on her phone to help her see and guide her through the forest. A heartbeat was all she could hear. It was only a human, human's are harmless, what was I so afraid off? She said to herself._

_There someone behind her, she could sense there presence, she turned around once again but felt something sticking into her neck. It was a needle, and there stood . Caroline fell unconcious to the ground and dragged her body threw the forest grounds knowing that nobody was around to catch him. How would he carry her body all alone? Well of course he's smart and decided to bring help along the way. Enzo appeared infront of him and took Caroline from his arms and sped them to his lab._

_Caroline woke up hours after being injected with vervain in the woods by Wes. She opened her eyes and she found herself in a cell. She stood up. Where the hell am I? She thought. She tried breaking through the bars but she couldn't. She growled. There has to be a way out of here. She tried more and more to try and break through the bars but it still wasn't working. When she finally gave up she dropped sat downand started to sob. Putting her head in between her knees she scooted into the corner. The sound of a door opening cause Caroline to lift her head up and wipe her tears away. Her eyes where now red from all the crying_

_"Who's there? You sick son of a bitch, you better let me out of her or el-" She was cut off by Wes "Or else what? You'll kill me?," He laughed "Good luck with that one, good luck even getting out of here." She looked at him, growling, mumbling under her breath. "I'll get out of here, people will look for me, they'll find me and when they do, you're dead, Wes, you're dead!" She speeds to the bars, eyes red and veiny. That's when he injects her again with verain._

_Caroline awoken once again but this time she wasn't in the cell she was layed down on a bed liked thing, she tried breaking out but she was chained down, and they where strong, a vampire could easily break through them except she was too weak. She turned her head and saw Wes standing next to her with a giant needle in his hand "No, no, no! Please don't do this to me Wes!" She cried. He ignored her and began to approach her. He injected her with the same thing he used on Jesse. She went out unconcious again._

_Present._

_It had been 24 hours since anyone has seen Caroline Forbes. Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Matt and Tyler where sitting around in the Salvatore Boarding house talking about Caroline and where she was last seen, no of them could believe that she had been gone missing, Tyler suspected it had got something to do with Klaus, but the rest disagreed with him. She would have called them and told by now if that was the case. The all sat around in silence for a while before someone finally spoke up that someone was Elena._

_"What if it was Wes? Maybe he took her because he had nobody else since me and Damon escaped." They all turned and looked to her, they all thought about it_

_"Maybe you're right Elena, It's worth a try. I'll go give him a little visit, I need back up," Stefan said, looking around "Damon? Tyler? Jeremy?" They all agreed to do it._

_"I'll come." Elena said, Damon shook his head. _

_"You're staying here we can't risk you getting hurt aswell" He said to her._

_"Bu-" Elena was cut of by Damon "But nothing, Elena. You stay here and call Liz Forbes and let her know our plan" She was about to speak but Damon looked at her with a serious look that made her sigh deeply._

_Stefan, Jeremy, Damon and Tyler, where just about to leave the Boarding House when Caroline arrived at the door. Bonnie and Elena ran to her and they hugged her tightly. _

_"Where were you Care? We where so worried about you" Bonnie asked?_

_"Wes," She sighed. "You have to stay away from me, It's to dangerous" She said pulling back from the hug. They all look at her confused?_

_"I'm sorry. You know what happened to Jesse.." She didn't need to finish, they already knew what she was going to say, jaws dropped, they where all in shock. How could this happen? They all thought._

_**Review, thank you very much for reading. I'll update soon.**_


End file.
